1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus which may output an adhesive note, a recording medium on which printing is performed by the image forming apparatus, a terminal which receives an input of a user, a server which connects the terminal and the image forming apparatus, a note printing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In everyday life and school or work performance, an adhesive note which may be repeatedly attached or detached to remember important content is used.
In general, a note is created by directly handwriting the desired content on an adhesive paper. In this case, it is difficult to write contents such as images, tables, graphs, symbols, shapes, and pictures which are difficult to express in writing, on the adhesive note.
On the other hand, image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a facsimile, and a copier print an image on a recording medium through a print head. The image forming apparatuses may be classified into various types such as a dot type, an ink jet type, a laser type, a thermal transfer type, and a thermal type according to a printing method.
A thermal type image forming apparatus may include a thermal head for selectively heating a plurality of heat generating elements, and the thermal head is directly in contact with the thermal recording medium and applies heat thereto, and thereby printing is performed.
The thermal type image forming apparatus needs to use a thermal paper only instead of a plain paper, but does not need ink, toner, and the like and has a simple printing principle, thereby having advantages of being compact in size, portable, and inexpensive.